papermariofandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Bloo Inn
|place = Blue Region |shop = Dark Bloo Inn |lead = Innkeepers |species = Toad Ghost Shy Guy Koopa Paratroopa Yoshi Shady Sledge Bro. |maj = N/A |min = N/A |enemy = Shy Guy Shady Sledge Bro. Koopa Paratroopa |tattle = N/A |image = DBI.png}}The Dark Bloo Inn is a level from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash''. It is found in the Blue Region. The level is unlocked by getting the Blue Mini Paint Star found in the Mondo Woods. The level takes place in a large inn. Upon entering and interacting with the staff, Mario learns that the inn is haunted by ghosts. Mario is then requested to rid the inn of the spirits that are terrorizing the guests and innkeepers. There are six ghosts in total: * The first ghost is found in room 301, and is heard repeatedly calling the main desk. Upon entering the room, all of the furniture will be thrown around the room, and Mario must wait for a janitor to come and clean it up. After he does and Mario returns to the room, a single piece of furniture can be seen slowly moving around the room. Once Mario hits it with his hammer, a Ghost Toad appears and requests that Mario gets him new sheets. They are found in a storage closet, and can be obtained by fighting the Shy Guys found inside. Once the Ghost Toad is given the sheets, he will return to the dining room. * The second Ghost Toad can be found in the Library, but can only be summoned through a specific chain of events. Mario must first go room 302, where he can find a Toad attempting to read a color-drained book. After repainting the book (which is revealed to be a tea recipe book), the Toad will give it to Mario. The Ghost Toad will then be summoned in the library, and will start throwing around all the books in the library. Giving him the recipe book will calm him down. He will then return to the dining room. * The third Ghost Toad is found in room 303. The Ghost Toad in this room can be heard mourning over his "red bird," which has escaped its cage. In order to catch the "bird", Mario must repaint the birdcage, and take it with him. The "bird" can be found outside, and is summoned when speaking to a Toad throwing bait. A Koopa Paratroopa will suddenly appear, and Mario catches it. Once the "bird" is returned, the Ghost Toad will head to the dining room. * The fourth Ghost Toad can be found wandering the second floor hallway with a luggage cart. After hitting the cart with the hammer, the Ghost Toad will appear and tell Mario that he cannot find room 201, which is seemingly replace with a blank wall. The entrance to the room can be revealed by using Cutout. After leaving the luggage cart there, he will return to the dining room. * The fifth Ghost Toad is found in room 202. The entrance to room 202 is locked so Mario must instead enter through a hole found inside room 302 (revealed by hitting the bed with Mario's hammer). Mario will find the Ghost Toad searching for his glasses, although they are actually on his head. Mario hits the Toad with his hammer, and the glasses fall onto the Ghost Toads face. The Toad then heads for the dining room. * The last Ghost Toad is found in room 203. The Toad is visibly angry due to "it" being stolen. Upon entering the garden, Mario finds out that several Shy Guys had stolen "it", which appears to be invisible. The Shy Guys then challenge Mario, and a Shady Sledge Bro. then fights him. After defeating the Hammer Bro, the Shy Guys flee and leave "it" behind. Once "it" is returned, the Toad will go to the dining room. After all the Toads are helped and gathered into the dining room, it is revealed that their spirits still roam since they were never able to have a reserved tea party. In order to start their tea party, Mario must use the Tea Pot that he recovered from Plum Park. The Toads will then be at peace, and become figures within a large painting. For extinguishing the paranormal activity in the inn, Mario is rewarded with an extra card slot in battle. Trivia * If Mario hits "it" with his hammer, "it" is revealed to actually be a Yoshi. Category:Paper Mario: Color Splash Category:Blue Region Category:Locations Category:Paper Mario: Color Splash Locations